Kingdom Hearts: The Chained Hearts Vol 1
by KHMDarkness
Summary: Where it all begins.. a boy gains the ultimate power, meets his true love, and then has everything taken away. Read the epic story of Gera, a man that travels, searching for the one at fault for his missery! He is after the life of the ex-God of Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything of this subject, nor any right. Based off of Kingdom Hearts with my own twist to everything.

**_Chained Hearts_**

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning... **_

This is the story of a boy... a boy not knowing his destiny... he dreamt of going to other places, helping people, saving them... he has no idea how right he will be...

The story starts with a boy named Gera. He has long silver hair that reaches to his neck, a muscular body, 5'11 feet tall, and is 14. He lives with his mother in a forest and a hut, he had never met his father, nor does his mother talk about him much. He was home schooled with some frieds in a near-by city. He worked at a Dojo since he was small, also learning all of their sword fighting moves... he had a perfect life...

Untill...

Police Force's Headquarters

"Sir! Sir! You got to see this!"

A low-ranked officer at a monitor motioned for his captain to come over, which he did.

"What is it? With that look on your face, I say... what... is that...?"

On the screen was a blurry picture of some sort of ball of light above Earth, entering at a blinding speed... as soon as everyone noticed, it was gone in a flash...

The caption was silent, all monitors and sensors were blank... like it was never there...

Outside the City

Gera was walking down a side walk that lead to the forest he lived in. In his hands were about a dozen bags of food.

_Man... why can't Mom help me here!? Carrying these things are that easy!_

He sighed. He knew that arguing with his mother was stupid. She DID do a lot for him.

"Ah, well..."

At that moment, he heard something... something above him... as soon as he looked up, the Light hit him...

The spot exploded with a white light, which made a decent sized crater on the path. As soon as it was over, Gera slowly crawled out of it, his shirt was missing its left half.

"Holy! What!? Who!?... I'm... a live?"

He patted his chest to see if he was really alive.

"Whoa..."

He slowly got on his feet, feeling... strange...

"Gotta get ba- Oh, great!"

He turned around, seeing that the things that he bought were destroyed.

"Crap! Mom is going to kill me!"

Gera started to run down the path toward his house...

Space

Far out... there was a giant battleship, pure black like night. It looked fully ready for battle. In the ship... was a man, sitting at the controls. His skin was as black as night with an aura on his skin, and had pure white eyes without any pupils. He easily matched the color of his ship. Around him was what seemed like people made entirely out of darkness... one of the dark people spoke.

"Sir, we are at the world. He should be here."

The man smiled.

"Perfect... we found him..."

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 2: The Search**

Gera dashed down the path and saw his house... it was a good sized house, perfectly sized for two people. The house was in the shape of a dome with a chimney on the left side. The front door was made out of a strong dark wood which looked like nothing could easily get in.

Gera walked inside the house.

"Mom! You won't believe what happ... ened..."

No one was there... empty...

"Mom?"

He started to worry as he started to check the house.

_... She said she would be home... I need her to check me... who knows what that... Light -thing did to me!?_

He sighed to himself.

_I best change into some clothes... it won't do any good if I walk around the house half-naked..._

He went into his room. It was a fairly large room with a normal-sized bed. The dresser was on the opposite side of the room. On it was a 20' inch television with a Xbox 360 next to it. He went to his dresser and pulled out a silver shirt, he always thought that silver matches him best with his hair.

He pulled off what was left of his old shirt... and felt something bump on his chest...

"Hm?"

He looked down... and saw a necklace... it was in the shape of a cross with a red ruby in the middle of it, also in the shape of a cross. The outer line of it was made of a bright gold...

"What the...?"

He held it up in his hand and took a good look at it... he knew that he didn't own any type of necklace... and had never seen a necklace like this before... just looking at it felt like he was gaining some sort of strength...

_What is this? I KNOW I did not put on a necklace... nor do I own one..._

He looked on the back... there was a name there... **his** name...

"What IS this?"

Where the crater was a dark portal appeared, with a man with totally black skin and clothing walking out, his arms crossed. He looked down it the crater, checking the area out. He then knelt down and pulled out what seemed to be half of a shirt...

"Oh... I hope this Gera is a guy... or this would be awkward to tell her mother why she doesn't have a shirt on..."

He chuckled to himself, standing up. He took a look around and saw a trail... he might as well follow it...

He then sensed another force there... an evil one... on the other side of the city, a man appeared, wearing white and silver armor that was in curves on his arms and legs. His hair was VERY long and was set into sections, each section had a triangular spikes at the end of them...

The totally black man frowned.

"So... the search and race begins..."

He dashed down the trail, determined to find Gera first.

_** End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Kingdom Hearts.

_**Chapter 3: The Race**_

The armored man jumped into the air and started to fly to the woods, a strange sword on his side in a sheath.

The totally black man was a blur, running down the path. He knew that he would reach Gera first... but if _**HE**_ finds them in any way... they were screwed...

Gera plopped down on the couch with a hand in his hair. The living room was fairly large with a 36' inch TV on one side, a fish tank on the right wall, a couch and a love seat. The carpet was tan and fluffy. Gera was trying to think of where the necklace came from, which he was still wearing.

The armored man landed in front of a circular house. He smiled to himself as he placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door...

Gera turned as he heard the door open. He stood up and went to the door.

"Gera, hun, help me with this..."

A woman with long, golden hair came in the door with a bunch of bags full of groceries.

"O.k, Mom."

He grabbed the bags from his Mom and went over to the table, putting them down.

His Mother sighed.

"Thank you... you could have done that since you didn't go to the store like I asked..."

Gera scratched the back of his head.

"Ummm... Mom? We... need to talk... it's important..."

She raised her eyebrow. Usually when Gera says something is important, it was...

"Sure... what is it, hun?"

The armored man frowned as he walked in a house full of gangsters, wearing gold and black.

"Hey! Who's dis? The 'source' of our items?"

Apparently, the leader spoke. He had a golden vest and black jeans and shirt. The armored man sighed.

"Hey! Talk, man! Don't 'sigh' like we weren't what you were looking for! Now, where are they!?"

The armored man shook his head as he left, closing the door behind him. As he walked away, he snapped his fingers... the house exploded in silver flames, parts of the house flying everywhere. He flew back into the air again and flew into the woods...

Gera's mother was gaping at Gera.

"Wait... a 'Ball of Light' hit you? Destroying the things you bought, your shirt... and you're not stressing that you where just hit by it!?"

She knew that Gera wouldn't lie to her... so she believed him.

"Ummm... no?"

Gera scratched the back of his head again awkwardly.

His Mother sighed, "God, you're so much like you father..."

She stood up and went over to him, checking him out.

"Now, stay still while I check you for wounds..."

Gera just shrugged as she did. Then she found the necklace... and knew what it was...

Before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Gera's mother stood straight up and went over to the door and opened it up.

"Hello, Darkness..."

The totally black man was standing outside.

"Hello, Tida. It's good to see you again... you know why I am here..."

TIA nodded.

"Yes... I do... please, come in..."

Gera stood up now as Darkness walked in.

"Umm..."

His appearance caught him by surprise.

Darkness waved his hand.

"No time for any 'Hellos,' you and I need to leave... now..."

_**End of Chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**The First of Many Deaths...**_

Gera just gawked at the man.

"D-Darkness? Is that some sort of nickname you t-two made?"

Darkness raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this REALLY him? The coward?"

Tida gave Darkness a glare.

"Yes... this is my son, Gera... Gera? I... am sorry to say this... but, from now on, your life will change completely..."

"Ch-change? Mom! What are you saying?"

Before Tida could answer, Darkness gave a look outside.

"We need to leave... now... Tida, you have to explain this to him another time. Right now, I need to get your son out of here."

Tida gave a small nod.

"Alright... Gera, please, go quickly with the man..."

Gera blinked.

"Wh-wha?"

"GERA! Just go! I'll explain everything later! Darkness here is one of the people I trust the most! So GO!"

Tida pointed toward Darkness, who gave her a look.

"You don't need anything where you're going... trust me, Gera, hun..."

Darkness took another glance outside. Gera saw that this was serious, so he stepped in front of Darkness, who walked outside. He grabbed Gera's hand suddenly.

"Do you know how to fly?" 

"Wh-wha? Fly?"

Darkness gave a mechvious smile. He flew up into the air, Gera hanging onto his hand.

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!!"

**After Ten Minutes...**

The man in sliver armor kicked down the door to the house... and was face to face with 20 machine turrets that looked like they were fused into the wall... they all fired at him, shooting countless bullets, making dust fly in the air, clouding the vision of him... the attack lasted for about five minutes until the guns were clicking, having no ammo left... Tida was standing behind all the guns, flexing her hands, watching for any movement in he dust...

"**Looking for me, poppit?"**

Tida turned around as fast as she could... and was grapped with a hand around her throat, picking her up... the man was smiling evilly to her, chuckling a bit.

"You actually thought meir mortal bullets could kill me? Pathetic..."

Tida suddenly pulled out a knife from behind her and began to stab the man in the chest... he just started to laugh.

"Bwa! Weak! You think a knife would do any better against ME!?"

He slammed her against a wall, his eyes glowing red.

"Now... tell me, maggot... where is your son?"

Tida just glared at him... the man slammed her against the wall again, making her gasp in pain.

"**WHERE IS HE!?"**

Tida was wide-eyed, barely able to get her words out.

"W-who... are... you...?"

The man began to squeeze her throat, smiling again.

"Me? Well... let's just say I'm back his son!"

Tida's eyes gotten wide again.

"N-no... I won't le-"

She never got to finish her sentence... the man squeezed her neck as hard as he could, squeezing her neck to almost nothing but an inch of meat... her body went limp, while the light in her eyes dimmed away...

The man tossed her body beside him.

"Hmph... she may not know it... but I still got the info I wanted... whether she wanted me to have it or not!"

He bore his teeth.

_Damn you, Darkness!!_

He flew through the roof and into the sky... the whole acre behind him exploded, destroying everything...

_I WILL find you, and the boy, Darkness! I know everything about you and his father!!_

He gave a blood thrusty roar, which echoed through the area...

_**End of Chapter Four...**_


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts.

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**A Familiar Face...**_

Gera climbed up onto Darkness' back, wide-eyed.

"How the HELL can you fly!? It's amazing!!"

Darkness chuckled.

"Really? I guess you tend to forget when you are so used to it..."

He flew past the forest as fast as he could, then suddenly stopped. He looked around and saw a cave.

"That seems like a good place..."

He flew to the cave and landed. Gera slowly got off him, trying to fix his hair a bit. Darkness looked around a bit and saw two rock facing each other at a space of about ten feet.

"Good place as any..."

He sat down on a rock, then motioned for Gera to do the same

"Come, sit. I need to explain why I am here for you, Gera."

Gera eyed him a bit, then did as he was told. Darkness began his story.

"Gera... here's a question for this. Why do you think your mother called me 'Darkness?'"

Gera thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"Because of your black skin? You DO look like night, man..."

Darkness smirked.

"Comes in handy when I need it, you know."

He suddenly grew serious again.

"No... I came here for you... Gera, there are forces at work here, forces beyond stopping or challenging, powers that can destroy worlds and dimensions, and everything as we know it-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!!"

Gera waved his arms.

"What the Hell are you saying!? You're starting to sound like one of those apocalyptic guys!"

"Well, that's one way to look at this..."

Gera gave him a look.

"You're expecting me to believe that you know the end of the world is co-"

"All worlds."

"Huh?"

He blinked from what Darkness said. He sighed.

"There are many worlds, Gera... and many dimensions. Most of the worlds are in this dimension-"

"Eh?"

"Dimensions."

"Eh?"

"Dimensions."

"Eh?"

Darkness now gave him a look.

"As in alternate realities. For example, this would could be a world run by a single nation.Or, for a more simple example, 3 D and 4 D, the 3rd Dimension and the 4th Dimension. There could be a different you, or there could never be a you in another dimension. Or it could be like the game Jak 2, or, a more commonly known game, Sonic."

Gera scratched the back of his head, kind of confused. Darkness sighed, ignoring that fact.

"And, some wonder who protects the boards of the dimensions, who protects the ones in them all the time, protecting them from the evil."

Gera gave Darkness a look of annoyance.

"There is no one who protect us, we are-"

"Wrong... have you ever heard of religion? As in other gods? God, Himself? Etc, etc?"

He nodded, remembering hearing about them in school.

"Well, they are all wrong... while they are all right at the same time... there are multiple gods, with powers no mortal can control, and each one controls an Element, one that he or she will completely control..."

Gera jumped a bit.

"Wait! Your name... Darkness... does... that mean...?"

Darkness gave a smile.

"Bingo, you got it, little Gera. I am Jet, the God of Darkness. I can be called by my name or my Element."

He waited for Gera's response... but got a gawking look instead. He began to laugh at this.

"What? Never seen a god before?"

"No! Gods aren't something people kid around with!"

There was a sound deep in the cave they were in... they both grew silent, looking into it... in a few minutes, they both saw a girl with pink hair to her neck and blue eyes with a school uniform on, skirt and all, watching them... it was...

"Mella!"

Gera jumped to his feet and ran over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Mella rubbed her arm a bit awkwardly.

"Well... I go here to do my school work... I like to feel the soft breeze against my face as I work..."

He gulped.

"Ummm... how much did you... umm... hear?"

He didn't know whether or not her knowing was a bad thing... or if Jet would kill her for hearing them...

"Well well well! Who's this? Your girlfriend, Gera?"

Jet stood up and walked over to them. Mella hugged Gera's arm and tightly closed her eyes from him... Gera was beat red, feeling her body against his arm, and from what Jet said..

Darkness shook his head.

"Don't worry... I really don't care if you over heard me. It's not like we are trying to keep it secret or anything! Really, I would think it would ease people to know for a fact that there's a upper power protecting them and let them know for sure there is an after life!"

Mella slowly opened her eyes to him.

"You... don't mind me knowing?"

"Not at all, seeing as your Gera's girlfriend and-"

"Dude! She's not my girlfriend!"

Gera was still beat red, along with Mella. Jet was laughing now.

"Alright, alright, I understand how it-"

He stopped and turned toward the exit of the cave with a serious look on his face...

_No... damn you... you didn't have to kill her!_

He turned back to Mella and Gera.

"Mella, Gera. BOTH of you has to come with me now. There is another guy searching for you, with powers of a god. He won't stop before you're dead, Gera."

"Wh-what? What did I do? What did I do to him that made him want to kill me!?"

Gera crossed his arms, with Mella wondering whether or not to go with them.

Jet answered, as serious as he could.

"You were born, as simple as that. I'll explain later. Mella, you have to come with us because he can sense that Gera was near you and WILL use you to get to Gera, bait and everything. Now, come on. Gera, I will have to hold you in my arms. Mella, you can ride on my back."

Gera pouted a bit.

"Why do you want it to be like that?"

He really didn't want a guy's hands touching him and all that.

"Because, I doubt Mella would like it if I was carrying her in my arms, where my hand might slip and grab something if he attacks us. Now, get on! Now!"

Jet knelt down in front of them. Mella, figuring Gera would surely go with him, got on his back, while Gera stood in front of him, letting him pick him up. They flew out of the cave and down the forest again... this gave Gera some time to think of a few questions...

_Why is that god guy after me?_

_Is the fact I was born so bad?_

_Why didn't Jet just fight and defeat this guy instead of getting me?_

_And... why did he tell me all of this? What is MY role in this? I'm just a human, so I can't do anything... right?_

_**End of Chapter Five...**_


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I wish for that. XP

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Escape...**_

Jet was flying through the forest, carrying Gera and Mella.

"O.k, you two. If things get rough, I want you two to run as fast as you can out of here. DON'T stop for anything, alright?"

They just nodded, Gera with a sigh.

"Alright... but... can't you just defeat that g-"

He never got to finish his sentence as the forest to their left exploded with energy.

"**FOUND YOU!!"**

The man in silver armor was right above them, holding an orb of electricity and energy in his palm. He threw it down at them.

"DAMN!!"

Jet flew even faster, becoming a blurr... the explosion was about a dozen acres wide, destroying or melting anything near or in it...

All Gera could do was gawk at this.

"H-how...? How could... he just do that..."

_People could have been in there! Does he have no care for other life!?_

The man suddenly appeared infront of them, smiling wide.

"Now, now... don't you go on to think that I wouldn't go after that kid, Jetty."

He slowly pulled out his sword and placed it at his side... the handle was in the shape of a golden octagon while the blade was about three feet long, with a curve at the tip of it. On the side of the blade were unknown symbols...

"I'll make you a deal, since we're **old** friends... give me the boy, and I'll let you live."

"Ha! No way! I was sent here to protect the kid, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Jet's voice echoed through Gera's and Mella's mind.

_Gera, Mella. It's me. You two, get off of me and go down the tree to the ground and RUN. I'll catch up with you shortly..._

It did not sound convincing... that's when Gera finally understood why Jet went after him first.

_J-Jet... is this guy...__**stronger**__ then you?_

Jet didn't respond for a few seconds, then slowly nodded. The man began to laugh.

"I've always been the strongest out of the gods, you know, little Gera!"

Jet let Gera and Mella off of him and onto a high branch.

"Go... I'll be fine... if a god dies, we are just reborn in Heaven, and are able to return to the place were we died, two times stronger. Trust me... I'll be fine..."

Gera slowly nodded, slightly surprised with he fact he just said... he the scooped Mella up in his arms, both were blushing deep red now, and slowly climbed down the tree...

Jet flew up to the man, the raised his hand. He summoned a totally black sword with a golden dragon on the side of it. The handle was silver and had a hand guard on it... He pointed the blade at the man.

"Come on! I'll show you how much stronger I have become!"

The man began to laugh, a blood red aura appearing around him.

"So have I, Darkness... so have **I!!"**

The man dashed at Jet, blood lust in his eyes...

Gera had put Mella on the ground as soon as they touched it, still blushing.

"Are... you o.k?"

Mella just nodded.

"Talk about... being all sudden, huh Gera?"

He chuckled, then took her hand and began to run down the forest, leading her...

A few dark hole appeared in the ground around them after about 20 minutes of running, hearing explosions and the sounds of swords behind them...

Dark figures began to crawl up from the holes, surrounding them and staring at them with their yellow eyes...

Gera and Mella looked around them, Gera attempting to block them with his body...

They all began to walk toward them... then the first one jumped at Gera, slicing at them with his claw...

_**End of Chapter Six**_


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kingdom Hearts

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**A Dark Weapon...**_

Gera kicked the thing away from them, then scooped Mella back in his arms and jumped over the other dark creatures, running away from them. The creatures turned and began to chase them through the forest.

"G-Gera! What are th-they!?"

Mella had fear in her voice, clinging to Gera tightly.

"I don't know, Mella... all I know is that they want to hurt us..."

Then a thought struck him.

_Are they with that man? Are they here for me?_

He shook his head, jumping over a fallen tree.

_No... if they were, they would have appeared long ago at my hou...se..._

His eyes widened.

_Wait! Mom! Is she o.k!? Did the man go to my house and..._

The thought of his mother, dead on the floor, sent a sorrowful shiver though him. Mella gave a shriek when one of the creatures nearly jumped on top of them from a tree above.

_I can't think of that right now... we need to get away from these... THINGS..._

Suddenly, they began to fall down... they were falling into a giant crater made from one of the man's attacks. The tumbled and rolled down for a few minutes until they were at the center of it, Mella on top of him in a ball while Gera was on his back. He moaned.

"... Ow..."

The creatures began to run down to them. Gera turned his head and saw that they were now coming from all sides of the crater, making escape impossible...

"D-damn..."

Mella looked down at him, slightly blushing as she got off, allowing him to stand up. He looked around him, looking for any sort of weapon. He saw two thick sticks. He picked them up and tossed one to Mella.

"Here... use it when I can't get to you... other then that, let me do the fighting..."

Mella barely caught it, then nodded. Then, a creature suddenly jumped at him from behind. Gera suddenly round-house kicked it away, killing it... its body disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

"Huh?"

He blinked from seeing that...

_What... what ARE they!?_

He slammed his stick down on another creature, then again to kill it. Once again, the body disappeared in that same dark smoke. He then turned to Mella.

"Hey, are you-"

His eyes widened as he saw Mella, swinging her stick blindly at some other creatures... the stick was going through them like air... not hurting them at all.

"What the..."

He saw two jump at her, which cause him to run toward her and block them, using his body as a shield. The two creatures jumped onto him and stuck on him... then two more jumped on him... then another two... and another...

The weight caused him to fall to his knees... into a pool of a dark mist, which began to surround him. Mella had a hand over her mouth, crying at the sight. Gera slowly turned his head to her.

"Mella... run..."

With that, he sunk into the hole, Mella running away, sobbing hard...

Gera was trying to fight away the mist, looking around... all he saw was darkness... and only felt the coldness of the mist creeping up onto him.

_No! I... can't go like this! I have to go back! GO BACK!_

His mind raced, thinking about his mother, Jet... and mostly of Mella... then he felt the mist in his mind... feeling it trying to take his memories away.

_NO! You won't take me! You won't take away my friends, my family, my loved one! NO! I REFUSE YOU TO DO THAT!!_

He raised his hand... the necklace around his neck began to shine brightly, destroying the mist around him... dark lights began to form around his hand...

The next thing Gera knew, he was laying in the middle of the crater. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head... he then felt an object beside his leg. He turned and saw a sword-like weapon... the blade was black and the handle was dark red... and it looked like a...

"A Key?"

The words echoed through his head...

_Dark Keyblade..._

_Dark Keyblade..._

_Dark Keyblade..._

_**End of Chapter Seven...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**A Fight to Remember...**_

Gera slowly stood up, staring at the weapon in his right hand.

"A... Dark Keyblade...?"  
He honestly had no idea what a Keyblade was, nor what it meant for it to be a 'Dark' Keyblade. He turned it over, looking at every detail of it.

The blade of it was totally black, with an indention of a tip of a key at the top of it, and the handle had grooves in the hand guard, which was dark red. As he looked at it, he felt some sort of power flowing from it into his arm and then to his body.

He started, remembering what just happened. He looked around.

"Mella?"

No one was around him... the shadow creatures where also gone.

"Mella!?"

He turned around, starting to panic. A thousand aweful things came to his mind on what could have happened to her, as a deep voice spoke as if it was all around him.

**"Calm down. Think straight. You weren't in the dark aura long. She could not have gotten far."**

Gera jumped, looking all over.

"Who's there!?"

**"Do you really have time to ask that question? I said THINK. Not ask."**

Gera gave a look at the sky, as if the voice was coming from there.

"Bastard..."

He started to climb up the crater as fast as he could, using some branches that were stuck in the ground to help him as he went. Once he reached the top, then took another look around. To his right he saw some lights and blasts all over, some were black and purple, while others where silver and a dark red. Gera stared at the lights, then gulped.

_Are... are those from Jet and... that other guy?_

**"Now you know how feirce they can fight. So, what are you waiting for? Isn't there someone you are supposed to be looking for?"**

Gera gave a glare at the sky, then ran toward the lights and battle. He thought that Mella might head there, for Jet's help... half of him hoped this was true... the other half hoped he was wrong...

As he ran, more of the dark creatures appeared infront of him. He stopped and scrowled, counting how many there where.

_Eight... I got to get through th-_

**"No. You must fight. Use the Keyblade, any magical item can hurt and kill a creature of the dark like these Shadows, and allow your body to hit them."**

_Shadows?_

**"Their name. They are a part of a race called Heartless, these types are Shadows, one of the weaker types. Prove to me that the power of the Dark Keyblade can be used to destory these monsters."**

At that, the first Shadow jumped at Gera. He stepped back in fear, but then felt the power running up his arm again, and now from his neck... his necklace glowing faintly.

Time seemed to slow down in his mind as he started to do what came naturally to him. He spun around and round-house kicked the Shadow, killing it in a single hit as it turned into a dark gas. The next two rushed at him, one flatting itself to the ground and the other dashing at him. Gera spun the Keyblade in his hand as he used it as a spinning shield on the rushing Shadow, cutting it to pieces and then to another gas. He stopped spinning the Keyblade and stabbed it in the ground, sending a dark shock through the ground, killing the Shadow that was flattened.

The next three all jumped through the air at him, which made him sigh. With the power he felt rushing through him, he felt unstoppable. He stabbed the Keyblade in the ground behind him, then leaned on it. He the pushed hard on the ground with his feet and made his body crawled into a ball against the handle, then used the recoil of pressing against it to fling himself at the three Heartless. He kicked two Heartless with his feet with enough force to kill them, then wrapped his legs around the one that was between his legs. He spun his body in the air, then flung it at one of the three last Shadows, killing them both. Gera landed behind the three, opening his palm. The two last Shadows turned and was about to attack Gera when the Keyblade spun through one of the two and into hand. The final Shadow looked around, noticing that it was along. Gera pointed his Keyblade at the Shadow, then stabbed throught it, killing it too.

Gera sighed as he held his Keyblade in the reverse direction (like a dagger in a stabbing position) in his palm. He looked around and made sure there weren't any more Shadows.

**"Impressive. You will make a very powerful Keyblade Master."**

Gera gave a huff, his eyes closed.

"One who searches for power will never get power; One who searches for power to help others will rarely get power; One who never searches for power will always get the ultamite power."

**"...... True enough.... now go. The woman you're searching for might be close."**

Gera nodded as he dashed toward the battle between Jet and the other man. The voice then spoke to himself, making sure Gera couldn't hear him.

**"He is wiser then his age gives. He will certainly become a powerful warrior. But... what I see in his future is nothing but pain and suffering. Hmmmmm..."**

The voice was silent for a few moments.

**"Maybe the Keyblade weilder of the oppisite Element will help change this fate of his..."**

At the, the pressence of the voice faded, as another being appeared out of nowhere from behind a tree. He looked similar to the other man, but he wore a helmet, his eyes anime-like. A mouth-guard was around his mouth and nothing around his eyes was seen except for black. He gave a bight feeling to everything near him.

"... Today's getting worse and worse..."

He held on his side another Key-like weapon. The handle was that of the Keydom Key's, but was silver, and the blade was curve at the top, with two bucked-toothed like indentions on the blunt side of it.

"First the Dark Keyblade Weilder was awakened... now... will the Light Keyblade Weilder be awakened soon, too?"

His body turned into particals, disapearing in the air...

_What could all of this mean?_

Gera was thinking to himself as he dashed toward the fight. He then blinked, smiling a bit, showing a fang.

_Oh well... I had my first fight today... it certainly was a Fight to Remember..._

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A Crossroad of Destiny...**_

As Gera dashed down the path, he begun to see more Shadows appear around him, but weren't paying attention to him. He began to ask himself questions, like "What where Heartless?" and "Why are they attacking people?"

He shook his head as he continued to dash down toward the battle...

Jet dashed all over the air, teleporting at some points, to dodge a massive barrage of silver blasts from the man, who was shooting them from his hands, laughing.

"What's wrong, Jetty!? Too much for you to handle!?"

Jet growled as he caught a blast with his sword, pulling his arm back.

"Don't PISS ME OFF!!!"

He slashed at the man, sending a massive wave of silver and black energy at him. The man started, then disappeared, making the wave hit the ground, exploding like a tidal wave on land. It made a massive gust of air rush out throughout the forest.

"Gah!"

Gera was thrown back from the air and rolled on the ground to a stop. He dug his fingers in the soil to hold himself, eyes closed so no debree would hit his eyes.

"Damn! What the Hell's going on there!?"

Then the thought hit him.

_Wait... was what he was saying true? Is he really a... a god? Then... if he's a god... then what about that other guy? Is he a god, too!?_

He gulped.

_Why would a god want to kill me!? And why would another god want to help me!? Aren't they supposed to be all might beings that are selfish and all that!?_

When the wind died down, he stood up again, brushing off some leaves and twigs off of him. He the dashed forward once more, Keyblade in hand, getting closer to the battle...

The two gods were in a massive sword fight, their weapons blurs as they fought, Jet parrying and attacking, and the man doing the same thing, but was laughing. He wielded another Key-like weapon. The handle was a circle with a golden handle, and the blade was curved at the top fourth part with unknown symbols formed on the side of it.

"Ha! Hadn't had this much fun in YEARS!"

He kicked Jet's jaw, then stabbed his stomach. Jet gave a grunt as some blood dripped from his mouth.

Then Jet punched the man in his jaw, forcing him to fly back a bit, pulling out the sword. Jet breathed in some air, the wound in his gut healing fully in a matter of seconds.

"Damn... that hurts..."

The man scowled.

"Riiiiiight... forgot, gods can't die that easily. Not even if you're blown up to countless pieces, even if they are particles."

He popped his neck.

"Guess I should be the first one to kill a god, then."

With that, his weapon began to glow with a bright blue aura. Jet growled as he flew back a bit.

"Using THAT techneque... you KNOW that's banned by the Father and can only be used in emergencies."

The man chuckled, beginning to clean his ear with his pinkie with a playful look on his face.

"Well, you know that I can be a bit of a HANDFUL!"  
He moved too fast for Jet, appearing in front of him and slicing upward, cutting Jet's chest....

Jet fell to the ground and hit it... HARD. He laid there in a small crater, blood coming from his wound... It healed, but Jet was still weakened as he layed there.

"D... damn you..."

The man appeared in front of Jet, walking over to him and picking him up by his shirt with a single hand. he had a evil grin on his face.

"Damn me? I've already been damned, by the Father himself, dumbass."  
He lifted his blade close to Jet's face.

"You know... you got to wonder; Why the Hell would The Almighty God create a move that is able to destroy any soul with a single strike?"

The sword began to glow with a light blue arua again.

"But... I'm not complaining, ya know?"

He raised his sword and was about to strike down, when she sensed something to his left. He quickly blocked a strike and locked blades with it...

Gera had jumped at the man and sliced down with his Keyblade. He was in the air, blades locked with the man, giving a battle expression on his face. The man was glaring at him, then grinned, showing his fangs.

_**End of Chapter Nine...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Power of a God**_

The man kept the smile on his face, staring at Gera. He grew irritaded at the constant smile, bringing his leg back and trying to kick the man in his head. He moved his head to dodge it, then pushed Gera back with little effort. He landed about ten feet away from the man, standing with his Keyblade in front of him, ready. The man chuckled, dropping Jet on the ground.

"Well, well, well... the little mortal came back, and he even got a Keyblade, a DARK one at that."  
He spun his weapon with a finger.

"Let's see which one will win, a Dark Keyblade, or a Twilight Keyblade."

The man appeared infront of Gera and grabbed his throat, picking him up from the ground. Gera grabbed his hand, trying to breathe as he struck the man. The weapon only bounced off him without hurting him. The man chuckled.

"You're WAY too weak to challenge me, fool..."

He began to squeeze his throat, making Gera gasp for air.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I don't want that prophecy to come true."

He was about to copy what he did to Gera's mother to him when a scream was heard. Both of them turned their heads... and saw Mella, her hand over her mouth in total terror. The man gave a grin.

"Ooooh... let's torcher this fool a bit."

He stabbed his Keyblade into the ground, then raised his hand at Mella. Suddenly, his arm shot out at Mella like a rubber band. His hand wrapped around Mella's throat. She began to choke, dropping to her knees. Gera struggled against the man's other hand, but to no avail. The man laughed at the sight.

"FOOLS! No one will get in my way! Now, DIE!"

He slowly began to squeeze tighter on Mella's throat, letting Gera watch. Gera closed his eyes, teeth bared. The sight of Mella like that, in total pain and agony... something inside him snapped.

He raised his right hand.

"Get..."  
Some energy began to form in his palm.

"Your hands...."  
The energy began to twirl, spinning faster and faster till it form a spinning orb of energy and wind.

"OFF OF MELLA!"

He hit the man with the orb, and the name of the attack came to mind.

"REASANGAN!"

The man was sent flying back, both of his arms torn off as everything behind him was blown away like he was. He was sent deep into the woods and hitting the ground and rolling till he came to a stop, debree falling on top of him.

Gera fell to the ground, pulling off the arm. He turned his head, gasping for air, and saw Mella doing the same, but kicked the arm away. Gera sighed in releaf as he sat back, Jet staring at amazement in the ground.

_He.... He just sent him FLYING back! And... that move... how does he know it!? It's from the Naruto dimension!_

Gera turned his head and saw the Keyblade the man had stabbed in the ground close to him... something about it... it was like something was drawing him to it...

He stood up slowly, then reached out to the Twilight Keyblade...

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!!!!"

The man appeared beside Gera, him fully recovered with his arms, floating in the air, about to strike down at him with a giant orb of energy with more unknown symbols floating inside it...

He struck down at Gera, the orb exploding on top of him. As the orb exploded, the energy from it circled around the area, then sunk back to where Gera was... who was gone...

Mella stared in horror.

"GERAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**End of Chapter Ten**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**A New World...**_

The man grunted, landing on the ground softly.

"Damn... that was close..."

He grabbed his Keyblade and pulled it from the ground. He swung it, getting the dirt off of it. Then... he began to laugh, Mella crying at where gera once was. Jet layed in his spot, shocked at what he saw... though he wasn't looking at the ground, he was looking at the sky!

The man turned to Jet, then saw that he was looking at the sky. He turned and looked, his eyes widening with shock and rage.

"YOU!!!"

In the air was the being that looked like the man, having Gera slung over in his right arm, blinking with confusion. Mella turned and looked, her face brightening as she saw Gera alive. Gera looked up at the being holding him.

"Ummm... thanks?"

The being chuckled, looking down at Gera.

"Call me Holy, little one."

He teleported next to Mella, setting Gera down next to her. The first thing she did was glomp Gera in a hug. He began to blush. Holy smiled at the sight.

"Well, she's glad you're alright. Can't blame her, really..."

He turned to the man, who was scowling at him.

"So.... Talon... you have finally returned."

At long last, the man was finally named. Talon pointed his Keyblade at Holy.

"Yeah, I've returned. To stop that damn prophocy from coming true!"

Gera had a confused look on his face.

_Prophocy? What Prophocy?_

Holy flung his hand carelessly at Jet.

"Curajia."

A bright light covered Jet's body, gently lifting him up from the ground. He popped his arms and back.

"Thanks, Holy. I needed that."

He took out his sword and held it behind him in a stabbing position. Holy pulled out his own Keyblade from its sheath. The handle was like that of the Kingdom Key's, but was silver. The blade was similar to Talon's, but was more of a "fang" shape then anything, flat for the blade.

Talon growled, placing two hands on his own Keyblade, then pulled it apart. In his right was the original form, while the other was a shadow copy of it.

"Fine! If I can't kill him with my own hands, I'll destroy EVERYTHING!!!"

He crossed his swords together, then pulled them apart, red electricity flowing between them. He then stabbed them into the ground. The red power flowed out oand across the land in a form of a star, then shot up into the air and began to twirl around the whole world like a tornado. Holy and Jet stumbled back.

"You FOOL! You think you can get away with this!? No one has done this! And you know what the Father does to those that do!"

Talon laughed as he began to spin his Keyblade and copy above him. The electricity shot into them...'

Before Gera and Mella saw any more, Holy raised his palm at them. A ball of Light englufed them both, sending them both twirling into a realm of Light...

Gera looked around as saw the portal that they just went through. He saw Talon form a small orb of redish black energy from the eletricity. He sent it into the ground, then disappeared... Holy's fist tightened as Jet closed his eyes, then both disappeared too...

The last thing he saw was the land exploding underneath everyone... then the explodion went inside the realm. The shockwave from it hit Gera and Mella, forcing their grip loose of each other...

The last thing Gera saw of Mella that day was Mella and himself eaching out for each other, both calling out each other's name...

**Destiny Islands**

Sora and Riku were both laying on the beach next to each other, looking up at the nightening sky. Sora was about 12 while Riku was 13 at this time.

"Hey, Riku?"

Riku turned to Sora.

"Hm?"

"What do you think made those shooting stars?"

He metioned to the sky... shooting stars were seen all across the sky... then they heard a faint noise. Riku blinked.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Riku?"

He looked around.

"Do you... hear that?"

Sora sat up, looking around. The sound was becoming louder.

"Yeah, I do! You think it's a monster?"

Riku sat up now. The sound was still getting louder.

"No... it sounds like... a _scream?_"

Then they both looked at each other, then looked up... just as they did, something fell ontop of them, sending a giant cloud of sand in the air. As it cleared, it shown Gera laying ontop of top of both Riku and Sora, knocked out along with them...

_**End of Volume 1;**_

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
